


Game Day

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Izzy teaches Syntax how to play console games. Izzy belongs to dizzy-izzy-sso on tumblr.





	Game Day

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to correct Syntax's pronouns to they/them, let me know if I missed any.

“We should have a game day,” said Izzy, lying on top of Syntax’s back with her head on their shoulder while they tapped away at their tablet computer.

“Well, I should be free tomorrow,” said Syntax. “I just have to finish up this very important thing.”

“You liar, you’re playing Candy Crush,” said Izzy, looking at the screen over their shoulder.

“Alright, you got me,” said Syntax. They rolled over a little so that Izzy slid off their back and onto the bed. She grinned at them.

“I’ll get the consoles?” said Izzy.

“I’ve never actually played console games before,” said Syntax. Izzy gaped at them.

“You haven’t?” she asked. “You’re like, the nerdiest nerd and you’ve never played console games?”

“PC master race?” said Syntax meekly. Izzy groaned.

“You only like them because they’re easier to hack,” said Izzy.

“Guilty,” said Syntax, putting their tablet away. “But can you blame me?”

“Nah, you’re always happiest when you’re hacking,” said Izzy, patting their shoulder. “But I am going to educate you, my friend. Today, you are going to learn how to play console games.”

“Okay,” said Syntax. “I’ll just wait in the living room, then?”

“Oh, good, so you know that they need to plug into a TV,” said Izzy on her way out of the room.

“Yeah, I’m not completely clueless,” said Syntax. Syntax went into their living room and sat down on the couch, tapping their fingers on their knee while they waited. They didn’t go in this room very often, so it was pretty clean and honestly quite Spartan. He just had a TV and a TV cabinet, nothing else. All of their gear was kept in their bedroom so that they could get up, work, and then go back to sleep.

When Izzy returned, Syntax wasn’t expecting her to be carrying several bags and boxes. 

“Need any help?” asked Syntax.

“You have the upper body strength of a newborn, I’ll be fine,” said Izzy. “Though you can plug things in if you want.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” said Syntax. “Anything to stop me feeling useless.”

Izzy placed down several consoles and games, and then helped Syntax plug the cords into them properly.

“There we go,” said Izzy, sitting back. “Easy. The hard part is actually teaching you how to use the controls.” She switched on one of the consoles, inserted the game, and then handed a controller to Syntax. Her partner looked at it, rubbing their thumbs over the buttons and familiarising themselves with the controller.

“It’s so limited,” said Syntax.

“Well, each game has different uses for the buttons,” said Izzy. “It’ll tell you in the tutorial, don’t worry.”

“Oh, you don’t have to sit through the tutorial for me,” said Syntax.

“I don’t mind,” said Izzy, smiling at them. “I know that you love learning things. And, much as I’d love to walk you through it, I want to see you experience it for the first time.”

And so Izzy sat back and watched as her partner first learned how to run as their character, then how to jump, and eventually, how to attack and defeat bosses. Syntax grinned at her after their first victory.

“I did it!” they grinned.

“Congratulations!” said Izzy, applauding. She’d beaten that boss many times, but she wasn’t going to injure Syntax’s pride by telling them that it was an easy boss. They all had to start somewhere.

“But I don’t feel right playing a single-player game when you’re here,” said Syntax. “Is there a multiplayer mode?”

“Not on this game, but I do have a lot of multiplayer games,” said Izzy. “We’ll play them. Do you want to try picking one?”

“Yeah, let’s do a racing one,” said Syntax, picking out a game with cars on the case. “That’s pretty simple and basic.”

“Yep, I’ll just have to plug in the right console,” said Izzy. Syntax sat back and watched as she connected the console and switched it on, and then they took the honours of inserting the game disc.

While they played, Izzy sat in Syntax’s lap and relaxed so that they could see over her head. She had to smile at the warm feeling of being in their arms.

“This is the best part of console gaming, you know,” said Izzy. “Being able to snuggle on the couch with you, not even needing to worry about cables because most controllers are wireless nowadays.”

“It is really nice,” said Syntax. After the race, they kissed her, relishing in the feeling of victory. Izzy had probably let them win, but they didn’t really care. They were still a noob, after all. And now, it was one of the very rare instances where someone else was the master gamer. Maybe someday, they'd catch up to Izzy’s level. But for now, Syntax was content to simply be a casual gamer.

Though, Syntax might ask Izzy to leave a few consoles and games here. Just so they could relax, since she was always telling them to take a break from work and relax.


End file.
